


Serenity

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [37]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba contemplates Serenity's kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted September 1, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/118185.html).  
> Challenge Name and Number: #048, The Seven Heavenly Virtues

"Serenity" couldn't be a more fitting name. She embodied it and imbued the feeling to everyone around her. Mokuba was 100% sure that she was an angel on earth.

It was kind of a funny story, their star-crossed relationship.

At first, Seto was vehemently opposed to it; Joey was overwhelmingly wary of it. But in the end, her calm disposition balanced the antagonistic actions of their block-headed brothers. Not that they still weren't happy with it, even now.

She even forgave his brother for beating up Joey that one time he did something really stupid which pissed Seto off so much that it warranted retaliation. (Something Mokuba wasn't sure if he could do if - scratch that - when the reverse happens.)

She helped them get on more... amicable terms. Well, as much as possible.

Tonight, he and his brother were invited to a charity ball for orphaned children. She was the one he invited for the event, screw whatever his big brother thought.

As she came down the stairs in a gorgeous, rose-colored gown and it made Mokuba pretty much confirm his angel theory.

"Are you ready?"

Serenity smiled sweetly. "Yes."

He took her arm and they left for the party, basking in the glow of the other.


End file.
